pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hilo:Mereshi/@comment-26129120-20160406011732
Ya que estoy aqui quiero aprovechar para mandarle un saludo a mama, a mi papa, a mi tio, a mi tia, a mi hermano ,a mi hermana ,a mi abuelo ,a mi tatarabuelo, a mi bisabuelo ,a mi moza ,a mi socio ,a mis amigos ,a mis amigas ,al bagabundo, al basurero, al cartonero, a cristiano ronaldo, a messi, a el desodorante axe, a dragon ball z, a disney, al computador, a mi cama, a mis chicas, a mi gato, a mi pez, a mi perro, a mi maestra, a los memes, a spiderman, a tom y jerry, al arquero casillas, a mi libro, a mi tataratatarabue lo, a mi tataratatarabue la, a mi tataratataratat arabuelo, a mi tataratataratat arabuela, a los cabezones moais, al cuaderno de ciencias naturales, al cuaderno de matematicas, al cuaderno de ciencias sociales, al cuaderno de musica, al cuaderno de ingles, al cuaderno de religion, al cuaderno de computacion, a mi maestra de ingles, a mi cartuchera, a mi tele, a mi lapizera, a goku, a vegeta, a trucks, a gohan, a krillin, a piccolo, a yamcha, a superman, a goku fase 2, a goku fase 3 ,a goku fase 4, a vegeta fase 2, a vegeta fase 3, a vegeta fase 4, a trunks fase 2, a mis zapatillas, a mis botines mercurial,a mi vecino,a mi a mi vecina,a osama bin laden,a obama,a chavez, a britney spears, a batman, al guason, al pinguino, al espantapajaros, a los aliens, a lady gaga, a shakira, a todos los que comenten, a chuck norris, a lbananero, a mi gato, a messi, a xavi, a villa, a iniesta, a valdes, a puyol, al penalti de sergio ramos, a la luna, a jupiter, a saturno, neptuno, a pluton, a mercurio, a venus, a marte, al sol, a la tierra , al big bang, a los caballeros del zodiaco, a inuyasha, a scooby doo, a phineas y ferb, a japon, a los animes, a los hacerks, a anonymous, a los Mexicanos, los Colombianos, a los Chilenos, a los Ecuatorianos, a los Brasileños, a los Nicaragüenses, a los Hondureños, a los Venezolanos, a los Rusos, a los Africanos que ya han de estar gorditos con tantos likes que les envian, a los medicos, a las enfermeras, a los profes, a los pilotos, a las aeromozas, a los mecanicos, a las moscas, a los mosquitos, a las cucarachas, a las mariposas, a las orugas, a Yoni Deep, a Fidel Castro, al Che Gevara, a los zombies, a steve jobs, a los piratas de samsung, a los tiburones, a jake el perro y finn el humano, a mad, a jony bravo, a las chicas superpoderosas, a mojojojo, a el, a peludito, al profesor, al alcalde, a la señorita bello, a la profesora kimmy, a bob esponja, a patricio, a calamardo, a don cangrejo, a plancton, a arenita, al sujeto de las pistas de blue, a la señora que se le cayeron las bolsas en la calle, a los carritos de google maps, a yahoo, a messenger, a metroflog, a my space, a twitter, a instagram , a kik , a facebook, a wikipedia, al rincon del vago, a los trols debajo del puente, a los simpson, a fray de futurama, a lucho, a discovery channel, a national geographic, a los mithbusters, a jeff corwin, al cazador de cocodrilos, a bear grills, a bugs bunny, al pato lucas, a porki, a lola bunny,a mi vesina, a taz, a marvin el marciano, a la paloma que me cagó ayer, a mi ex, a la vecina, al auto que arroyo al viejito el martes, al trancito que multo al carrito de google maps, a cristobal colon, a americo vespucio, a hernan cortéz, a moctezuma, a los mayas, a su calendario, a los hunos, a rammstein, a desperadoz, a evanescence, a dora la exploradora, a botas, a diego go, a los teletubies, a los muppets, a ,los de narnia, a hitler, baree el perro lobo, a la lechera, a l osito bimbo, a cocacola, a avon, a mi celular, al tequila centenario, al komander, a daddy yanke, a pitt bull ya tu sabeh!, a los juegos de se parte del club, a christiano , bale, a indiana jhons, a ricky espinosa extraordinaria, al chef oropeza, a kyle, kenny, el chef de soth park,a luis gribalgo, fernando rossi, a Riuk, a light yagami, a orlando bloom, a Dross, a loquendo, a carl(johnny bravo), a Mama Bravo, a maxy mi amigo que esta mirando hig school musical en disney, el Director de Two Girls One Cup, a mIs amigos de la secundaria, a la niña del Exorcista Reggan , a el padre Karras, a el MANITAS de art attack (QUIEN EN REALIDAD ES UN ACTOR PORNO), a Thomas Heint(asesino de la masacre de Texas), a Denzel Krocker, a la directora Darbuss(High School Musical), a Myle Cirus(Actualmente se encuentra grabando un casting pornografico), a EL CREADOR DE ELMO QUIEN EN SU PASADO FUE UN VIOLADOR DE NIÑOS, A LA CHICA QUE INSPIRO A EL CREADOR DE PHINEAS Y FER (POR TENER ALUSINACIONES DE QUE VEIA A SUS HERMANOS HACER COSAS AÑOS DESPUES DE MORIR), a el creador de el juego The House y The House 2(juegos gratis en internet) a el creador de Spiderman a Mr. Satan a mickey mouse al pato lucas a Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy, Goofy, a los creadores del Gta v a gta san andreas, a gta london, a gta 2, a gta 3, a gta advance, a gta liberty city stories, a vice city stories, a gta chinatown, a gta the lost and damend, a gta the ball of gay tony, a gta iv (version niko bellic), a los ladrones, a policias, a los bomberos, a los paramedico, a Mr. bean a los arquitectos, a los dentistas, a los comerciantes, a los gangsters a la mafia, a las pandillas, a doctores, a albañiles, a las doñas de los antojitos, a los carniceros, a los hackers, a los porno star, a drogadictos, a prostituas, a los chulos, a los mimos, a los payasos, A clash of clan , a los animales de la selva, a transportistas, a trompetistas, a los guitarristas, a los bateristas, a los cirqueros a los curas, al papa, a los turistas, a los que hacen la tarea, a los que no la hacen, a los que miran petardas, a las chicas nalgonas, a las chicas chichonas, a las chicas bonitas, a las chicas feas, a las chicas flacas, a las chicas gordas, a los negros, a los blancos, a los amarillos, a los chicos guapos, a los chicos feos, a los que hacen ejercicio, a la comida, a la fruta, a las pajas, a los idiotas, a los pendej@s, a los retardados, a los maestros, a los presidentes, a los canivales, a los dinosaurios, a los que tienen piercing, a los que tienen tatuajes, a las personas rraras, a las personas "normales" a los ricos, a los pobres, a insectos, a los que escuchan musica, a los que miran la tv, a los que estan usando internet ahora mismo.. a los que estan construyendo una casita del arbol, a los que se estan muriendo, a los que estan naciendo, a los viejitos raboverde, a las viejitas pasas, a los jefes, a las jefas, a los narcos, a los celulares, a las computadoras, a las televisiones, a los ipod, a las ipad, a los iped, a los ipud, a las tables, a los sorfistas, a los bañeros, a los salvavidas, a los que le jalan la palanquita ala montaña rusa, a los de la casa del terror, a los que venden flores, a los que estan defecando ahorita, a los que estan leyendo algo de provecho ahorita, al penal de roben que no fue ,al gandor del super bowl XLIX que seran los patriotas , EN FIN A TOOOOOOOOOOODO EL MUNDO y por ultimo a la persona que esta leyendo esto..